


Your Favorite View

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Marvel/DC, Rooftops, im sorry, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where local nerd, Barry Allen, has a crush on his best friend, Pietro Maximoff, an adventurous badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Favorite View

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some shameless slightly rushed fluff

 

  
“Come on, Allen. It's getting torn down next week.” Pietro beckoned Barry to come closer to the dilapidated building. Pietro was always dragging him into hazardous situations like this. He couldn't walk home with Pietro without him getting any ideas; this time it was an abandoned bottle factory.

Admittedly, he enjoyed these little adventures. School was hard enough on its own, but Pietro was there to take the edge off of things. The two would walk home from school to their parallel apartment buildings together each day. Occasionally, Barry would sit out on the fire escape and call out to Pietro, who was often on the adjacent one. After all that time, Barry couldn't stop himself from catching feelings for him. Pietro stuck up for him when Iris or Joe couldn't. When he was walking with Pietro, no bullies would have the guts to try anything- most probably assumed he was part of the Russian Mafia.

“Are you going to come or are you going to keep staring? I know I'm quite the view, but make up your mind.”  
Barry blinked several times. “Oh, yeah, yeah, hold on.”  
He shrugged his back pack off and gently tossed it behind a bike rack. His eyes scanned the buildings on either side before he followed Pietro.  
“This place closed down almost thirty years ago, now. Since then it's become an eyesore.” Pietro gestured to the whole of the building. He took confident strides towards the boarded-up entrance. Pietro directed a powerful kick at a wooden board and flashed Barry a satisfied grin upon hearing a loud crack.

He did this with five more boards until the two of them could comfortably slide underneath the remaining.  
“Whoa...”  
Both of them were stunned at what remained of the interior. Glass bottle shards were scattered on the floor along with many bolts and discarded mechanical parts. The skeletal remains of machines crept along walls and across the floor, some with ghostly tarps draped over them.  
“They probably took whatever was salvageable from the machines,” Barry picked up part of a chain.  
“They would've kept whatever's useful. Why do you think it closed down?” Barry dropped the chain and eyed him.  
“My guess is as good as yours, Barry.” Pietro shrugged and made his way to a large machine, careful to avoid any glass strewn on the floor. Barry snickered as Pietro stumbled onto the metal structure. Pietro reached down to help Barry up as soon as he steadied himself.  
“Nooo way, man. I am not going up there.” Barry held up his hands defensively and backed away.  
“Barry, we didn't break into an abandoned building to look around. Let us have some fun, come on.”  
Barry took a precarious glance around the entrances and jumped up onto a pipe, grabbing Pietro's hand to hoist him up. As soon as he was up, Pietro half-crawled to the other side of the machine, beckoning him over. “There's a ladder there. It's blocked off from the floor, but we can make it from here.”  
Barry turned around to find Pietro already in a stance, ready to jump.  
“What?”  
“The ladder goes up to the roof.”  
Barry cracked a smile as Pietro jumped onto the ladder.  
“You look like Spider-Man.”  
Pietro rolled his eyes.  
“Your turn, Barry.” He clung to the ladder with his left arm and turned to face him. Barry took in a breath and jumped. The rusty bars of the ladder cut into his palms. He wiped his hands on his pants and looked up.  
“The view is not on the roof...” He muttered, his eyes glued on the man climbing above him. He couldn't stop himself from staring at him when given the opportunity, he could only hope Pietro couldn't catch his quick glances and side-eye's.  
“Sorry?” Pietro turned to face him while climbing.  
“I-I said nothing.” He stammered.

Pietro hoisted himself onto the roof, immediately turning around to offer Barry help.  
“I got it.” Barry grunted and threw himself onto the concrete, struggling to gain breath.  
“Get up, Allen. Your second favorite view.”  
Barry grabbed Pietro's hand and pulled himself off of the ground. He stared straight ahead and grinned.  
“It looks a lot better from here.”  
In front of them, the three spires on S.T.A.R. Labs were visible against the horizon. “I've always wondered why it was shaped- wait, you said _second_ favorite view-”  
Before he could finish his sentence, he could feel Pietro's hands on the back of his neck, pulling him towards him. He could feel Pietro's anxiety as he kissed him, which wasn't a typical emotion for him. Barry tried to push his thoughts away from the reasons behind his actions and focused. He slowly sank into it, wrapping his own arms around his waist, pulling him closer.  
  
Pietro leaned back, pulling away from their kiss. “Because I'm your first-favorite view.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
